


The Biggest

by dontmindmepls



Series: HyperLife Treatment [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Futa, Multi Cock, Other, cum flood, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A futanari sex therapist is brought in for a very special client.
Series: HyperLife Treatment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092428
Kudos: 10





	The Biggest

_ All characters are 18+ _

_ Tags: Futa, Hyper Boobs, Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Multi-Cock, Multi-Ball, Excessive Cum, Cum Flood _

~

“Hello, are you Angelica? The sex therapist?” 

Angelica was met with a very frazzled looking receptionist as she walked into the building’s lobby. As she looked around the industrial looking facility, she didn’t see many staff members; aside from herself and the receptionist, they were alone. “Yes, that’s me. I was told this was urgent?” she asked the worker, perplexed as to why she needed to come so urgently.

“Oh brilliant, we’ve been waiting. Please follow me, I’ll fill you in on the way.” The receptionist gestured for the visiting therapist to follow hurriedly, and she set off down a corridor towards a sleek looking elevator at the end. Angelica grabbed hold of her large duffel bag tightly and followed suit, entering the lift as the worker hit a button, and they began moving down.

~

Angelica Weiss was one of the most accomplished sex therapists in the country, or perhaps even the world. She’d found herself to be pretty good when it came to sex and relationships in college, as she managed to fuck her way through her entire class, and most of the years above and below. When she realised she could monetise her expertise she jumped at the chance.

Now 35-years-old, she’d built a reputation as one of the best sex therapists in the country. Futas flocked from all over to seek her help, either for relationship issues, insecurities about size, or just for advice on how to be an A+ slut. She had especially found a niche with those who suffered from ‘Hyper’ afflictions: those who had larger than normal sex appendages, be they breasts, penises, or testicles. 

Angelica had found this niche from her own Hyper syndrome. She had a normal pair of breasts, being a C-cup, but she had a large set of cock and balls, and was fortunate enough that they were proportional, a blessing not all those who suffered from Hyper were fortunate to have. Testicles each the size of a grapefruit, and a cock that was a little over a foot long when erect, she had most normal futas beat for size.

When she got the call from one of her usual clients, the Hyper therapy centre HyperLife Ltd., she was surprised to hear the urgency and severity of the call. All she was told was to bring some heavy duty equipment, and to come immediately. Angelica was used to visiting HyperLife; a state-funded centre for Hyper afflicted futas to come and find options, it often lacked the expertise for some of their more unusual clients that Angelic could provide.

Angelica remembered one of her more unusual clients at HyperLife. Some poor futa had the Hyper gene hiding in her DNA without her knowledge, and when she finally lost her penis virginity, it triggered in her system suddenly and grew her cock at an usually fast speed. She reached an impressive 2 feet long over the span of a few seconds, and it was about as thick as her thigh, but the growth unfortunately happened when she was in her partner.

She found them in a therapy room at the centre with the poor futa that she’d been fucking stuck on the end of the Hyper’s cock, unable to get off her lover’s penis after it had grown in her vagina. They found out that the head of the Hyper futa’s penis was much larger than the rest of the shaft, and there wasn’t a way to get her out. Even when the Hyper went soft, the head was still too big to pull out! Angelica had to help with their therapy as they faced a new life together, with one stuck on the other’s cock. Fortunately they seemed to be a good pair, very loving to one another, but Angelica still wondered what they were up to now.

~

The elevator hummed as Angelica stood across from the receptionist, ready to hear the explanation as to why she was here. “So, we’ve had a new arrival. She’s been here for just over a month, and while we’ve tried to help we haven’t seemed to have made much progress.” the worker explained, not even looking at Angelica as she furiously typed on her tablet device. Angelica had to ask, “So what’s up with her, why is this so urgent?” The receptionist looked Angelica dead in the eyes, her own eyes wide as deer's in headlights. “She’s so fucking huge.”

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the correct floor, and the two futas walked into a makeshift observation room which had a window into the next room. Well, less of a room, more of a warehouse. Angelica gasped as she saw what was on the other side of the glass, dropping her bag on the floor in shock. She pressed herself against the observation glass, barging the two futas in lab coats out of the way, and drank in the view. “Holy shit, she’s fucking massive!”

In the next room was the futa in question, who Angelica was informed was called Sophia. She was stood in the centre of the room, and looked to be a normal young woman: 19-years-old, 5’2”, long blonde hair, and if Angelica could see her face, she was sure she would be gorgeous. However, the therapist's attention was drawn by the rest of the futa.

The young woman’s penis was monstrously big, measuring in at 20 feet long and 7 feet around, and looked painfully erect. Along with her cock, she had the testicles to match, each measured at 7 feet across in a taut ballsack. As they sat on the floor behind her, they were taller than her by about 2 feet, wider than her by almost 6 feet, and stuck out 7 feet behind her. 

And they seemed to match the size of her breasts. They were also 7 feet across each, and ended up taller than her, wider than her, and they stuck out in front of her just like her balls did, only her breasts had her giant pillar sticking up between them. Their nipples were also huge, sticking out two feet from her areolas as they dangled out, looking more like two thin cocks than nipples.

The medics in the room that had been observing and treating the poor girl filled Angelica in on the issue with the futas productivity. She obviously had the most extreme Hyper affliction any of them had seen, but it seemed to extend to the girl’s semen productivity. Since she had arrived, she hadn’t been able to orgasm once despite the work that the team had put in, and it showed.

Her colossal glans had a large ring around it that vibrated, and measure put in place to try and coax an orgasm out of her, but it only proved to enhance semen production, and now they saw the excessive precum she was making bubbling and spewing from her tip. Sometimes, a much larger belch of pre would burst from the tip like a volcano, but that was the closest they had gotten to a full release.

Behind her, her balls were massive, but also very clearly full. The strained skin visibly churned with the sheer volume of sperm that wriggled and squirmed in her elephantine cumtanks, and they could hear a gurgling sound emanate from her sack. The medical team worried what would happen if the girl couldn't reach a climax, and so after weeks of trying, they called the professional.

Angelica walked into the large room tentatively, clutching her duffle bag under her arms. As she approached the girl’s left side, she was amazed that the futa was even upright, but figured that it helped that she was sandwiched between her boobs and her balls. As she approached the young woman that stood at the centre of the mass of Hyper appendages, she saw the girl had a VR headset and headphones on.

“What’s with the headset? Is she playing a game?” Angelica asked, only half joking. The medical team in the other room responded over the loudspeakers. “We wanted to increase stimulation, so it’s playing porn. She’s had it on every day for the past few weeks, and we hoped it would edge her closer to release.” Angelica was stunned: this girl had been stuck in a world of VR porn 24/7 for weeks! She must be close to a climax by now! 

As Angelica got closer to the futa, she could hear her saying something. It was a quiet murmur, barely a whisper, but as she leant in she could her it: 

“cum, cum, must cum, fuck me, fuck me, cum, suck me, fuck me, make me cum, fuck, fuck”

Angelica was now more worried. This girl could have been brainwashed into some porn obsessed cum slut as a result of the VR therapy. That would be difficult to work with.

Angelica leant in carefully and removed the headphones, followed by the VR headset. As she did, the young futa startled, becoming aware of her surroundings. “Hey, no,” she gently pleaded, her voice bathed in desperation. “I was watching that, I need that,” she moaned, trying to grasp at the headset.

Angelica placed the headset on the ground out of reach and introduced herself. “Hey Sophia, I’m Angelica. I’m a sex therapist, I’m here to help you orgasm.” The Hyper’s eyes lit up as she heard the introduction, grabbing at Angelica’s top with her left hand and rubbing her massive boob with her right. “Yes, please, make me cum, I need to cum, please please please please-”

She was cut off as Angelica placed a hand over the girl's mouth. “Now, I’m going to do my best, but I need you to calm down so you can talk to me, OK? Tell me how this happened.” She pulled her hand away and the Hyper breathed deeply and rested her hands on her boobs, and when she did it looked like she was leaning forward against a wall. “Ok, it started when I hit puberty.”

“I started growing real quick, and it was real obvious that I had Hyper, you know? I realised that my balls got really big and full if I didn’t fuck someone, so I got used to fucking my friends. They loved my big cock in their butts, and they always wanted me to fuck them. But after a while I got too big to fit in my friends, and I could only jack off to empty my nuts, and then I got too big for that!” Angelica felt sorry for the girl: she knew how good a deal it was to have a group of friends for casual sex, and it must have hurt to see that go. 

“I figured I could go without sex, or maybe just bust my nut occasionaly with some help ou know? But eventually that stopped working and I was stuck blue balled! Now I’m here and it hurts, I want to cum so will you please make me cum, please?” Sophia fluttered her eyes and bit her bottom lip, looking very cute, and she began to rub and knead her breasts in front of her.

“Okay then Sophia,” Angelica continued, angling for some more info. “I need you to tell me what turns you on. Fetishes, fantasies, dirty talk. That sort of thing.” Sophia closed her eyes and moaned, thinking of all the things that turned her on. “I want big cocks, big tits, lots of cum, stuff in my butt, stuff in my puss. I want someone sucking my nips, fucking my nips, jacking me off. I want cock in my mouth, someone slapping my boobs, slapping my butt, slapping my balls, lots of cum, please let me cum…” she trailed off, her voice hijacked by a loud moan that sounded like a climax. Angelica looked at the tip of her cock 20 feet up and only saw a large belch of precum spurt from the tip, but nothing else. “ _ Damn, I thought she’d peaked. _ ” she thought.

“Ok Sophia, I’ll see what I can do with that info.” She told the unlucky futa, and reached into her duffle bag with one hand, and got her phone in the other. She rummaged around in the bag for a moment and found a large, vibrating buttplug. She figured it could help the girl out for now, before she went to get some much needed help.

Angelica squeezed her way in between Sophia’s back and her testicles, and just about managed to reach down and insert the buttplug into the Hyper’s ass. The intrusion was met with a gasp from Sophia, and some more moans as Angelica turned it on. She left the Hyper with the vibrations as he walked back to the observation to make a call.

“Hey, Elise, I need your help.”

~

The receptionist almost fainted when she saw the futa that just walked in. 34-years-old, 6’1”, with long brown hair, perky F-cups, and a gorgeous tan, the new arrival was one of the most beautiful futas she’d ever seen. But that wasn’t was shocked her, instead it was the duo of 3 foot long penises and the four melon sized balls that hung underneath them. Futas with more than one cock were extremely rare, and for this poor overworked receptionist, it was the first time she’d ever seen one. 

“Hi, I’m Elise. I believe you’re expecting me?”

Angelica smiled as she saw her old friend walk in, and embraced her in a tight hug. “I missed you girl,” said Elise, pulling away from the hug. “I missed you too, it’s been too long. Sorry to ask, but I’m going to need your help.” Elise looked over Angelica’s shoulder at the behemothic futa standing in the next room and gave an evil grin. “You want me to fuck this bitch?” she asked, beginning to unbutton her top. Angelica laughed lightly. “Yes, I need you to fuck this bitch.”

The two futas walked in to introduce themselves. “Alright Sophia, this is Elise. She’s going to help us get you to climax, OK?” Sophia gasped and reached out at Elise, shouting, “OHMYGOD, TWO COCKS!? Please fuck me, cum on me, please!” Elise chuckled and undressed, throwing off her clothes and standing naked, slowly jacking her shaft to full erection. Angelica followed suit, taking off her clothes and reaching into her bag, where she picked out two pill containers. 

Elise looked at the pills as she approached the Hyper. “Damn girl, you really wanna help this one? Or are you just looking for a good fuck?” she asked, and Angelica downed one pill from each container. “Shut up, it’s to help the client.” she replied defensively, only to be met with a dismissive “whatever you say” from Elise.

As soon as she swallowed the pills, Angelica felt her breasts begin to swell, and her balls begin to tighten. Before long her boobs had reached the size of watermelons, even bigger than Elises pair, and while her nuts were the same size, they were much more productive. “She stood next to Elise and patted Sophia’s titanic bust. “You ready to rock this sluts world?” Elise asked with a wink. “Ready as ever.” Angelica responded.

The two decided to spit their efforts: Elise going for the rear, and Angelica the front. Angelica gently stroked her hand around the Hyper’s mammoth mammaries until she was in front of her, before grabbing her left nipple and sucking it, giving it a sloppy blowjob like she would for any long penis. The shouts of pleasure behind the wall of tits reassured her that she was on the right track.

While Angelica blew Sophia’s nipples, Elise clambered up across the Hyper’s giant cumtanks and slowly nestled her way in between the young futas back and her balls. Eventually she got low enough to line up her two cocks with Sophia’s pussy and ass, and got ready for entry. Before she could, she felt a vibrating bit of plastic at the tip of her upper penis. She laboriously reached down and extracted a large buttplug. Tossing it aside, she lowered herself into the Hyper’s holes and began trying to thrust. It was tricky as she was caught in the fleshy canyon, her own four balls being squeezed tightly between her legs.

Angelica finished slobbering over the nipple and moved towards the futas cleavage, lining up her own large cock and ramming it into the expanse, rubbing her own breasts against the Hyper’s. She thrusted over and over, the sound of her balls slapping into the wall of tits in front of her only matched by the screams of pleasure coming from Sophia. As she looked up, Angelica could see the precum bubbling from the giant cock 20 feet up, the spurting looking more violent than before. “We’re getting closer,” she shouted to the others as she herself came. Her drug-fuelled testicles began to unload into Sophia’s cleavage, spraying gallon after gallon into the plump abyss. She could hear it dripping on the floor, but most was so thick it stayed in place, sticking the two boobs together.

Elise kept pumping away to her slow rhythm as she remained stuck in place, and tried to find a way to speed matters up. Her 4 balls were already very productive, but the minimal range of movement she had prevented her from really hitting her stride. She looked to her left and saw Angelica’s bag nearby, the container with the pills sitting inside on a pile of dildos and vibrators. She reached out with her leg and managed to hook the bag, pulling it towards her, before picking it up and grabbing the pills. She looked at the bottle before thinking “ _ fuck it _ ” and downed one of the pills.

Angelica pulled out, and moved back to Sophia’s body. She looked at the girl and asked her how she felt, being met with a very enthusiastic response. “Holy shit that was so much cum, you came in my titties! Please cum in my mouth, cum on me, anything, just help me!” Angelica kissed the Hyper on the lips to shut her up, before climbing up onto her boobs. She planted her feet either side of Sophia’s head on her ballsack, and aimed her penis at her face. “If you want all this cum then suck me off,” she said waving the tip in front of Sophia’s eager mouth. The Hyper passionately grabbed the dick with both hands, taking the head in her mouth and sucking hard.

Elise had now found her rhythm, and the pill had left her balls feeling more full than normal. As she tried to thrust, she suddenly felt all four balls tense up, and she began to cum. Both of her cocks fired powerful shots of thick, drug-enhanced semen into the Hyper’s holes, and she felt it. While none of them could see it, Sophia’s belly and womb began to inflate with Elise’s syrupy seed, and with both holes plugged with her cocks, they had nowhere to go. Sophia’s womb expanded rapidly, making her look heavily pregnant, but her stomach couldn’t go much further. Unable to come back out of her butt, the goopy cum made its way up her throat and out of her mouth, the deluge of semen spilling out around Angelica’s dick in her mouth.

Angelica was amazed as she realised she wasn’t cumming but it was Elise cumming in Sophia’s ass. “Holy shit, you go girl! Those four melons aren’t for show!” she yelled out, but Elise couldn’t answer, too caught up in her own climax. Suddenly Angelica felt it again. “I’m gonna cum!” she shouted, and Sophia released the penis from her mouth, ready for her bath. She would have said something, but the cum flowing from her mouth in a river prevented any words. Angelica began to burst, spraying the Hyper’s face in shot after shot of virile cum, and soon the room began to rumble.

Sophia’s mind sparked with ecstasy as she finally reached the climax she had been begging for for months. After a month in the centre with 24/7 porn and edging, she knew this was going to be intense. Elise felt the wall of testes behind her shake as the gurgling sound crescendoed, and she realised she wasn’t going to be able to pull out fast enough. She was on for the ride.

Angelica looked up as the bubbling precum looked like a volcano ready to erupt, and she saw the penis get wider in its girth along it’s length. She turned around and held onto the tower, wrapping her arms around it as the widening shaft reached the vibrating cockring, breaking it off.

At the tip of Sophia’s cock, it looked like a fire hydrant had burst. Thick, backed up semen erupted from the tip, painting the ceiling and raining down of the trio of futas in the room. Sophia came and came, unleashing all the cum her body had been tirelessly producing for so long, and she lost herself in the feeling.

~

It had been hours, but finally the Hyper had finished emptying her balls. The room was flooded with her goopy seed, coming up Sophia’s shoulders. Angelica carefully hopped down into the sludge, coming up to her shoulders herself, and she tried to find her bag of toys. As she looked around, Elise extracted herself from Sophia’s holes and climbed down, into the mess, not quite reaching her shoulders. She reached down into the cum and pulled the bag out from where she left it, handing it to Angelica. “Those pills are no joke, I thought I wasn’t going to stop cumming myself.” 

Angelica snatched the bag and checked that the pills were there, before scolding her friend. “Those pills are dangerous for futas with more than two testes, you could have caused some permanent damage!” She looked back at the Hyper she had been hired to help and saw that there was, unfortunately for the girl, no change. Her balls looked as big as before, as did her boobs and her cock, which was still obviously very hard.

The Hyper was now sleeping, having passed out from the hours of cumming, and so the duo returned to the observation room, slightly flooding it with semen as the door opened. The lead medic on the team approached the two futas and thanked them. “You two have done an amazing job, but I’m afraid the patient is still in the same situation as before. In fact, she might be even more productive! Do you think you could do this again at some point?” 

Angelica looked at the sleeping Hyper, feeling sorry for her as she saw her balls beginning to swell up again, tightening against her ballsack. She turned her gaze to her friend who was scraping cum from her body, and asked her a question. “Would you be up for this being a monthly thing?” Elise grinned and gently stroked her softening cock. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
